A Life is a Life Worth Taking
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: So this was the Apocalypse? Honestly, regular wife, and mother, Natalie Dalton pictured it would be a lot worse. She also imagined that it would come after she was dead. But now was as good a time as any. No government, no army, no house, what next? If it could get any worse than this...it already has. Being stuck with some of her least favorite people was not how she planned to go


**Preface Part 1: End of Days **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead, but I do own my own OC, Natalie "Nat" Dalton and her kids. And this is more of a practice test kind of thing, so if you don't like it and don't want me to continue let me know and I'll delete it. Also this is my first time writing a Walking Dead fanfic so please give me a chance. Thank you.**_

**King County, Georgia **

_Natalie Dalton walked inside her modest two-story house, pushing the key into the lock, and opening her door. It was the house she lived in with her husband and two children for nearly 10 years. Jack should be home early, to stay with Emma; Johnny should still be in school – it was the first day of the first grade for him._

_She walked into her house, and saw that the living room was a mess, the DVDs and CDs were strewn across the floor, there was broken glass and dishes, plates shattered everywhere._

_The 27 year old looked at the floor, then glanced around the house, "Jack," the brunette called out, "You there?" She asked._

_Thinking quickly, Nat picked up a knife she found on the ground and took it into her hands._

"…_." She walked up the stairs._

_All the while her mind raced; what happened? Were they robbed? Was there a break-in? What about her baby Emma? And Jack?_

_Natalie got up to the second floor and stared down the hallway – she walked down along it, casually glancing into her son's room, as she passed it._

_She could see the rocket printed dark blue wallpaper, made up bed sheets and space ship covers and the Buzz Lightyear action figure. She walked on down and paused quickly by her and her husband's bedroom, there was no one there either._

_The young woman frowned took a small step into their shared bedroom._

_Clothes were thrown around and about the place, her jewelry box was open and littered around and about the floor._

_It was a mess here too…! _

_Natalie's brow furrowed – what the hell happened here? "Jack…?" She murmured uncertainly. She looked at the drawers, which were open with clothes hanging and dangling out of them._

_She stepped deeper into the room, and crossed the bedroom; she didn't understand any of this._

_For a brief moment she stood in the center of it, looking around herself._

_It was then she heard her baby's squealing and low gurgles over the baby monitor, alerting Natalie immediately._

_She swept out of her room and went straight to the baby nursery, "Emma?" She said frantically._

_There she saw the familiar body of her husband standing over the crib, "Jack," Nat said his name hesitantly. Natalie saw him slowly lifting his head, he was eerily quiet, so she approached him. "Jack…?" She asked hesitantly._

"_What's happened-?" She was cut off when Jack turned around, to face her and she literally jumped back with a short shriek._

_His skin was ashen gray and rotting, his eyes looked clear and transparent, like they didn't see her._

_He started hissing and growling at her – there was a rancid smell coming from him._

_Almost like he was decaying…!_

_Natalie started to back away from him he only came forward at her, snapping his jaws, gurgling, and moving sluggishly towards her._

_At this point she was panicked and confused. She had no idea what was happening, only that she was in danger!_

"_Jack," she cried out, as he lunged at her._

_What was happening?! And what was going on with her husband?!_

_He suddenly tackled her down, and landed on top of her, snarling at her, and growling ferociously._

_She had almost forgotten that the knife was still in her hand and struggled and pushed at him, trying to get him off of her, then she plunged the knife into his shoulder, "JACK!" Natalie yelled loudly. _

_Emma let out a cry of surprise and started to wail._

_Natalie got up and pulled the knife out of his shoulder – Jack tried to lunge at her again, and brought her down, snapping his teeth at her, trying to bite at her._

_He was going to kill her, was all she could think. And that was when instinct took over._

_With a loud and forceful cry she slammed the knife into his neck, that didn't do anything except bring him down, then she slammed it into his chest, it still did little damage. Then she delivered a blow to his head._

_The last one seemed to finally kill him._

_Natalie reeled back and scooted away from the now dead corpse. Her mind didn't even register that Emma was crying and wailing for her._

_She didn't even notice the tears rolling down her face. What did she do?! "Jack…? Jack…!? Jack..! Jack!" she cried out sobbing. Her husband….her Jack was…dead…?_

_She just stared at her husband's corpse…what had just happened? Did she just kill him? Why did he smell like death? And why did he attack her? Emma was still crying so helplessly for her mother._

_And that was when the front door opened and she heard her son's young guileless voice calling out for her, "Mom…? Dad?"_

_Johnny…_

_Natalie slowly lifted her head, and stared out of the room and at the wall of the hallway that connected to the staircase. The 27 year old brunette made a decision right there, and slowly crawled to her feet and stood up, then made her way slowly to Emma to check on her._

_They needed to leave now. "Mom? Dad? Mom, dad?"_


End file.
